Ink Bendy/Gallery
This article contains a gallery of images related to [["Bendy"|"Bendy"]]. Character view Main appearances Chapter 1: Moving Pictures Gameplay Current = Bendy Jumpscare.gif|"Bendy" trying to grab Henry from the first encounter. "Bendy" Jumpscare.jpeg|Ditto. NewGrab.jpg|Ditto. FreeCandy.jpg|"Bendy" lowering himself after trying to grab Henry. |-|Pre-Update = image.jpeg|"Bendy's" jumpscare. HesComingForYou.gif|"Bendy" trying to grab Henry from behind the boards. InkBendyFullAttack.gif|"Bendy's" full attacking and ducking scene. Omegacheese.gif|Ditto, alternate. BoardsNoLights.png|Alternate view of "Bendy" trying to grab Henry. CH1 Finale 03.png|"Bendy" in one of the flashbacks from the ending. FlashbackKnockout.gif|"Bendy" as seen in the flashback scene. Image3.JPG|"Bendy" as seen in one of the flashbacks, where he is seen standing next to Henry's desk. |-|Beta = InkBendy.jpg|"Bendy" behind the Ink machine. Real-Bendy.png|Alternate view of "Bendy" behind the Ink Machine. InkBendyBoard.jpg|"Bendy" from afar. Inkbendyscare.gif|"Bendy" behind the Ink Machine, animated. OldBendySink.gif|"Bendy" going into the ground using hacks. bendyemerges.gif|"Bendy" emerging during Chapter 1's post-credits cutscene. Miscellaneous DFr75i7V0AAMmLt.jpg|"Bendy" from the Ink Machine room, uploaded from Bendy's Twitter account. Chapter 2: The Old Song Gameplay Current = Updated_chase.gif|"Bendy" spawning from the ink pool before starting to chase down Henry. "Bendy"_Jumpscare_(2).jpg|"Bendy" appearing in his second respawning place. 20171202153443_1.jpg|"Bendy" going after Henry. MaLord.jpg|Ditto. BendyMazeSpawn2.jpg|"Bendy" spawned from the corridor maze. Bendyglitch.gif|A glitch that shows off "Bendy's" run cycle animation. |-|Pre-Update = 26.png|"Bendy" standing in the ink. InkBendyChaseScene.gif|"Bendy" chasing Henry and killing him in the process. BendyRun2.gif|"Bendy" running round the corner then being blocked off. Xjd6qI.gif|"Bendy" emerging from the ink pond. BendyRunHurt.gif|"Bendy" running towards the Player with no lighting. BendyGoingFast.jpg|"Bendy" seen running towards the player from behind. ImGonnaGethya.jpg|Ditto. Miscellaneous Ink-Pool.jpg|"Bendy" popping out from the ink pool, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Gameplay BendyPassingThrough.jpg|"Bendy" in the corridor after the choice paths. BendyIsComin.png|"Bendy" walking towards Henry hiding in the Little Miracle Station. Untitled4.png|Ditto. HeresHear.jpg|"Bendy" wandering at the stairs on Level K. Tumblr ox0xu4cdlP1wqh3bwo1 1280.png|Henry encountering "Bendy" on Level 11. "Bendy" and the Tommy Gun.jpeg|Attempting to use the Tommy Gun against "Bendy" in the sunken room. "Bendy"_on_Level_9.jpg|"Bendy" on Level 9. Bendy_Noticing_Henry.gif|"Bendy" noticing Henry before hiding inside the Little Miracle Station. Bendy_Walk.gif|"Bendy" walking while Henry's hiding on Level 11. InkBendo.png|"Bendy" on Level 11. Shooty_Bendy.gif|Henry shooting "Bendy" with the Tommy Gun. FearMeh.jpg|"Bendy" seeing Henry in Alice's room. BendyArmy.png|"Bendy" in the Heavenly Toys room surrounded by multiple Searcher Minibosses. BendyBoris.png|"Bendy" glitched into the elevator with Boris. Bendy_in_the_Elevator.jpeg|"Bendy" in the elevator with Boris and Henry. BendyAndNorman.png|"Bendy" glitched onto Level 14 chasing Henry alongside the Projectionist. Teaming_Up.jpg|Ditto. BendyCLOSE.png|Close view of "Bendy". BendySOOCLOSE.png|Close view of "Bendy's" sight animation. DemonPiggyback.jpg|Henry on top of "Bendy" from the Heavenly Toys room. CH3 Demon.png|"Bendy" as seen from the "Path of the Demon" ending, along with the Searcher, Piper, Fisher, and Striker. 20171210142200_1.jpg|Henry seeing "Bendy" behind the window in Level P. Miscellaneous TrailerBendy.png|"Bendy" from the Chapter 3 announcement trailer. DEx9EzWXoAEXPTY.jpg|"Bendy's" shadow in the second teaser of Chapter 3. Chapt3trailer.jpg|"Bendy's" hand seen in the Chapter 3 trailer thumbnail. 9.gif|"Bendy" lunging towards Henry from the trailer. CH3-IS-OUT.jpg|"Bendy" as seen from Chapter 3's release image. Other appearances Hello Bendy (Hello Neighbor) Miscellaneous Ink-Bendy-ending.png|"Bendy" as seen in the game's ending credits. Dreams-come-true.jpg|"Bendy" from the "DREAMS COME TRUE" image. CH3-header.jpg|"Bendy's" hand as seen from Chapter 3's Steam header. DFr7qJrWAAAtdeR.jpg|"Bendy" from the Hot Topic image. Fridaythe13th.gif|"Bendy" in a gif celebrating Friday the 13th. Autumn-Sale.jpg|"Bendy's" beta version of his face used for the image announcing the game's Autumn Sale on Steam. Bendy-end.jpg|"Bendy" from the ending credits, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Textures/models Bendy DifuseSketched.png|"Bendy's" texture map. Bendy N.png|"Bendy" mesh. Monster face texture.png|"Bendy's" old texture map only comprising of a face. Monster face normal.png|"Bendy's" face mesh. Bendy-model.jpg|"Bendy" from the modelling program by Pascal. Bendy-rig.png|The rigged model of "Bendy". Pre-Bendy-rig.png|The rigged model of "Bendy" before Chapter 3's release. Beta-Bendy-rig.png|The rigged model of "Bendy's" beta version. Merchandise Ink-Bendy-Merchandise-icon.jpg|"Bendy's" official image for merchandise. Bendy_drip_sticker_530x@2x.jpg|"Bendy's" sticker. Ink-Bendy-hanger.jpg|"Bendy's" hanger from the blind bags. Bendy-Sticker.jpg|"Bendy's" "DREAMS COME TRUE" sticker. Bendy-shirt.jpg|"Bendy's" shirt from Hot Topic. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries